


Playing for both teams

by IamHereForTheSmut



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Don't Like Don't Read, Eugene was never a traitor, Forced Oral, I hate Negan, It's all Rosita's fault, M/M, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Oral Sex, Poor Eugene please forgive me, S7E14, Smut, Virgin!Eugene, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-20 22:32:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16564364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamHereForTheSmut/pseuds/IamHereForTheSmut
Summary: Remake of how season 7 eps 14 could have gone. Rosita and Sasha watch Negan making Eugene apologize for letting them come inside the Sanctuary, making sure he is still "Negan".





	Playing for both teams

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING FOR NON-CONSENSUAL ORAL AND NEGAN'S CRUDE LANGUAGE (in case you didn't read the warnings and tags)  
> I'm sorry Eugene, please forgive me.

As soon as she got a clear shot, Rosita killed the guard by Eugene's side, catching a walker at the same time. Eugene instinctively crouched down, hands up near his head and looking scared as fuck. Sasha and Rosita both ran to the fence and started cutting the locks and chains.

—Eugene! Get up, we’re breaking you out!

The fake scientist looked on the verge of crying. He stayed silent. Rosita repeated her words; the man must have been in shock. What was he thinking? That Rosita would leave him in Negan’s hands? No way. She started getting impatient as the man didn’t budge.

— Eugene!

Eugene's voice betrayed him even if he was trying really hard not to cry.

—No! I’m not going with you! I didn’t ask you to come, so go!

He always was a coward, but ever since they'd met Negan, he'd lost his permanent poker face and started pouring water out of his eyes every time the crazy psychopath was around. For him to go back inside with Team Negan was unexpected… and certainly not of his own volition. After muttering insults under her breath, Rosita made her choice.

— That’s it! I’m going in!

As Rosita guarded their back for walkers, Sasha finished cutting the locks on the fence’s door. They both entered the Sanctuary, taking down a few guards before finding Eugene trying to hide in his room.

—You are in danger here, why did you follow me?

Sasha almost screamed:

—We came to save you!

—Don’t tell me you are still mad at me for what I said at the factory?

Rosita looked so disappointed in him.

—I’m not. I may be a coward, but I’m also smart. It’s my only weapon, the only thing that keeps me alive. If I go back, more will die. I can stay alive here. Being alive is my number one priority, always was, but if I can prevent people from dying…

He was cut short by a familiar voice that sent shivers down all their spines.

—If you can prevent people from dying… what?

Negan was right behind them, with a few of his men pointing their guns at the trio. Sasha and Rosita lowered their guns; there was nowhere to go, nowhere to hide. They shoot, they die. Negan was smiling, waving Lucille around just to scare them. The whole thing seemed so fucking funny for him. Eugene looked about to piss his pants, looking at the floor, trembling.

—Don’t tell me you are not Negan, Eugene?

The fake doctor looked up at Negan's eyes and he put on his usual poker face.

—I’m Negan. I always was. I’m hundred percent Negan.

Once again, his voice betrayed his fear, even if he tried his best to keep calm. Negan’s men tied up both Sasha and Rosita to a metal pole along the wall. They came to save their friend, and now all they could do was watch Eugene struggling to get out of the shit they'd unintentionally put him in.

Negan circled around Eugene like a wolf, his baseball bat on his shoulder.

—Really? You’re Negan? It clearly doesn’t look like it. You let those two women inside the Sanctuary after they killed your guard and you didn’t even call for backup? You say you want to prevent people from dying, but what about that guard? What about the six other guards they killed just to get to your room? They weren’t people for you, Eugene?

Eugene stayed silent. He knew he was in deep shit and with the way Negan looked at him, trying to keep his composure became harder than ever.

—I’m sorry. I was too scared to pick up the guard radio and I ran back inside to alert the rest of the team. I’m unarmed and even if I had a gun, I’m bad at shooting. But now we caught them, we can use them as leverage to get more food from Rick’s group. They are very valuable for Alexandria.

Rosita had to give Eugene some credit here. He managed to find a very logical excuse to his behavior while also providing a reason why Negan should keep Sasha and her alive. The Sanctuary’s leader stopped behind Eugene, smiling, and the coward didn’t dare to turn around to face him. Eugene stayed standing straight, looking at the women in from of him, trying not to show how fucking scared he was. The look on Rosita’s and Sasha’s faces was the only warning he got before Negan smacked Lucille against his back.

Eugene fell to the ground and quickly turned around, scared as shit with his hands in front of him to protect himself from another potential meeting with Lucille. It didn’t come. Instead, Negan grabbed a fist full of his hair and forced Eugene to look at him.

—You sure go to great lengths to make sure I won’t harm those littles bitches, trying to convince me it’s only logical to keep them alive and well. You can’t play for both teams, waiting to see which one will win before you pick your side.

Even with his poker face, the look in Eugene’s eyes proved he was terrified. His back was killing him and he could feel the blood soaking his shirt. Rosita and Sasha stayed quiet, afraid to say something in case it made the whole situation worse. Eugene probably had a plan to get out of this shit… at least they hoped for it.

—I think you need to apologize and assure me you are on MY team. Not theirs, not yours, MINE. So, are you Negan?

—I am. I am Negan. I’m sorry for my previous behavior.

Negan smiled and it wasn’t reassuring. Far from it. He finally let go of Eugene’s hair and put Lucille against the wall behind him.

—I didn’t feel the sincerity in your apology. Get on your knees, Doctor Smartypants.

Eugene obeyed, eyes looking at Negan’s boots. He didn’t see Negan start to unbuckle his pants, but he could hear it and he froze in sheer terror. Rosita couldn’t stay silent anymore:

—You are kidding me…

Negan unzipped his trousers and looks at the two baffled girls with amusement, moving next to Eugene so they could get a good view of what was going to happen. The guards around them muffled their laughter, some even looked envious of Negan, but none of them intervened. The chief engineer didn’t dare to look up at Negan or even glance at his captive friends.

—What is it girls? You don’t want a little show?

Eugene closed his eyes shut and trembled. His sexual experience was limited to… looking at Rosita and Abraham fucking, watching porn and kissing a girl in high school because she lost a bet. He had a lot of romantic scenarios in his head for his first time and it looked nothing like this. This was pure hell.

—You are fucking sick. What would it achieve? He already said he was Negan and it’s more than enough for me. If he wants to stay here, we won’t take him back, you don’t have to do this.

Negan laughed at Rosita's attempt to spare Eugene from this humiliation.

—Funny how you still care about him after he said he’s on our team.

—He is still human. What kind of twisted psycho does something like that?

That remark from Sasha made Negan smirk.

—Do you think you have authority here? Are you the fucking queen of all shit? If I say he needs to apologize properly, I mean it.

Negan returned his attention to Eugene, who was too scared to budge an inch. He was clearly crying now, even if he stayed as quiet as possible. Negan pulled down his underwear. One hand tangled in Eugene’s hair again, the other holding his already hard cock in front of the coward's mouth. The fake doctor swallowed hard, trying not to show the psychopath how scared he was. Seeing people scared and crying excited Negan like nothing else.

—Come on, doctor Smartypants. Open your mouth and show me how sorry you are.

Sasha looked down, but Rosita couldn’t keep her eyes off her friend. Even when he reluctantly opened his mouth and Negan slid his dick in his mouth, she was too in shock to look away. Eugene raised his hands to grip at Negan’s hips to prevent the leader from choking him with his dick. It was awkward at first; Eugene had absolutely no idea how to give a blowjob and he'd never received one. He kind of figured it would just be in-and-out movements until Negan was satisfied, but it wasn’t enough. The Sanctuary’s leader forced his new recruit to look at him and he gave him a disappointed frown.

—I don’t feel any remorse in that. You should put more fucking heart into it or I may think you are not really sorry after all. Lick, suck, make out with my dick like it’s the fucking tastiest lollipop you ever got and don’t forget to watch your teeth if you want to keep them intact.

Eugene's heart missed a beat. He hesitantly licks along Negan’s cock before taking it into his mouth and starts moving on his own, being careful not to let Negan gag him. It was humiliating, but the sight of Lucille against the wall gives him the motivation he needs to continue. The smart doctor puts his shame aside and focuses on trying to stay alive. He starts sucking and licking like no one's watching, swirling his tongue around the shaft in his mouth. It made lewd wet noises and it was sloppy, but Negan seemed to like it. 

—Yea… damn you are a fast learner. Ah… fuck… Your mouth is good at something other than lying and crying. I can feel how so fucking sorry you are… that’s what I call a heart felt apology.

Negan let Eugene’s hair go and started to run his fingers on his scalp and on his nape, sending shivers down his spine. Eugene didn’t want to look at Rosita and Sasha. He knew even if they were looking away, they could still hear him make those humiliating wet sounds and Negan complimenting his skills like he was some sort of cheap whore, punctuated by groans and moans.

—Your mouth is so fucking soft and warm; I think I could get addicted to this. Yea… so soft, like a wet velvety pillow…

Never in his life had Eugene felt so embarrassed, but stopping now would get him (and possibly Sasha and Rosita) killed. How could he ever face them again after this? That scene will be permanently anchored in their brains and this is probably the only thing they would think about every time he opened his mouth: how much Negan enjoyed his sloppy blowjob. For the shy, cowardly Dr. Eugene Porter, doing something so lewd, especially in front of Rosita and Sasha, made his face burn with shame. Still, he would do anything to stay alive and avoid a date with Lucille.

—You’re a little whore eager for my cum, aren't you, Doctor Smartypants?

Eugene couldn’t help but whimper at Negan’s dirty talk. In this post-apocalyptic world, he was used to being talked to rough, but never like that. He was almost begging for a walker's break-in, Rick’s surprise attack, or anything, really.

—Oohhh yea… fuck… I’ll fill your sinfully soft putty mouth and you’ll swallow it all to show me how fucking sorry you are.

Suddenly, Negan grabbed the back of Eugene's head with both hands and he shoves his dick deep inside his mouth. The engineer was struggling to breathe, fighting against his gag reflex. His hands gripped at Negan’s pants, eyes’ watering from the choking, Eugene was both terrified and relieved it was almost done. The Sanctuary’s leader gave a couple more thrusts before he lets out a long, profound groan as he pours his salty cum inside Eugene’s mouth and throat. Even if he didn’t want to, Eugene didn’t have any other choice than swallowing.

When it was finally over, Negan removed his softening cock from Eugene’s mouth, still holding his head. With cum dripping down his chin and a string of saliva still linking his mouth to Negan’s dick, Eugene didn’t dare to look at Rosita and Sasha, too afraid to see their expression.

—So, who are you?

Eugene looked up at Negan. The leader was smiling bright, like this was the best day of his damned life… or maybe he just liked the deep red flush across his doctor Smartypants’ cheeks and the mess he had made with his mullet and his face. Eugene fought to not puke on Negan’s boots, to keep everything inside his stomach and he put on the best poker face he could pull off.

—I’m Negan.

Much to his relief, Negan seemed to believe it. The Sanctuary’s leader licked his lips, zipped up his pants and took Lucille on his shoulder. He then turned to look at the women still tied to the pole and Eugene couldn’t help but follow his gaze. Sasha was silently crying, looking away, and Rosita probably watched the whole thing, rage burning like fire in her eyes.

—You heard him. He’s Negan. Now, since he has been so damn good…

At that, Eugene looked back to the floor, wiping his mouth with his sleeve and shaking.

—I will let one of you two go.

Negan stared right into Rosita’s big browns eyes and declared:

—You watched and liked every second of it. I know you did.

She was trembling with rage, but didn’t say anything. Her eyes did the talking for her: fuck you.

—You are allowed to go. Tell Rick how much Eugene was sorry about letting you two enter my place… and be sure to tell him fucking e-ve-ry-thing about his deeply sincere apology.

Rosita was trying hard to not spit in Negan’s face or scream insults at him. Things were already damn bad and she didn’t want to make it worse.

She was escorted outside the Sanctuary and Sasha stayed captive inside. She wouldn't tell Rick, she wouldn't tell anyone. She couldn't do that favour for this jerk, but she coudn't stop thinking about how hot Eugene could be and she cursed herself for that.

Please leave comments and kudos <3


End file.
